role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
ChameleonMask
ChameleonMask (カメレオンマスク Kamereonmasuku) is a Nocturne with a chameleon motif and the second-in-command of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. She also goes by the name of Black X (ブラック Ｘ Burakku X) in some parts. She is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality ChameleonMask is a stone-cold, morose, unhinged, ruthless, fearless and highly intelligent member of the Brotherhood of Nocturne, as well as one of the most experienced. She can come off as cool and calm, but shows no mercy in combat and is extremely brutal, if not borderline sociopath. For the most part however, ChameleonMask is apparently devoid of showing any kind of emotion, coming off as robotic as a result. It's not exactly known why she is this way; but some claim it was so that in order to become the "perfect assassin", she stripped away any emotions for it. She speaks in a French accent. One of her most defining characteristics is she is very deceiving; true to her motif, she can either blend in seamlessly with the background or can take on the disguise of anyone; meaning that she could literally be anybody at anytime. With the help of her shape-shifting and voice mimicry powers, ChameleonMask can perfectly nail their personalities and behavior just as the "real" ones could. She is also somewhat of a sadist, as she likes to taunt her opponents as she's torturing them or beating them up or taking the forms of loved ones and tearing them down by performing such brutal acts in the appearance of the ones they trusted. In general, she doesn't seem to really show any care towards anyone else except CobraMask and FlyMask, the latter of which she can considers to be her only friend. She is also implied to have stronger feelings for FlyMask, often referring to her as her "mayfly". History Backstory Currently, ChameleonMask's past is a mystery, as ChameleonMask herself hasn't revealed any details about her past whatsoever and refuses to tell anyone, not even to CobraMask. All that is known is that she comes from France and even then the details are vague there. What is also known is that she met up with CobraMask during his exile and helped found the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and has been very loyal to him, staying around for both waves. Debut: The Monster of a Dozen Mouths ChameleonMask made her first appearance as "Black X" making a (albeit brief) appearance in the RP where she appeared near the end, meeting up with Clayton F. Topaz. Clayton F. Topaz remarked on how it was just "him" and lamented on Many Mouths's defeat. After Clayton began to monologue to himself some more, Clayton then assigned Black X to find themselves a new monster, to which Black X nodded in agreement and began searching right away. Bomb Them! Eyes of Destruction Following after the defeat of Many Mouths, Black X then hired Evil Eye to arrive at Topaz Industries for his assignment. As Evil Eye arrived quickly to Topaz Industries HQ; there he met Clayton F. Topaz himself. Clayton F. Topaz then assigned Evil Eye to his mission to destroy Chicago, Ilinois by using a barrage of gas bombs. Black X then handed Evil Eye a briefcase full of gas bombs; which Evil Eye accepted. Clayton F. Topaz then told Evil Eye if he were to meet Booker; he best kill him and then told him to carry out his mission. Evil Eye accepted the mission gladly and then changed into his human form, heading out. A few days later, Evil Eye was then defeated, much to Clayton's displeasure. Regardless, Clayton was determined. Clayton then had Black X contact another monster, but Black X had already done so in case Evil Eye failed; out bursting from a wall then came Flamey Von Hardoff! Clayton grinned, as he couldn't wait to send Flamey out into battle... Phantom Flames from the Prison Camp from Hell During Flamey Von Hardoff's mission, Black X had recieved a status report call from Flamey Von Hardoff and gave the phone to Clayton F. Topaz as he had wanted to hear it. Later on following Flamey Von Hardoff's eventual defeat, Clayton berated Black X for failing yet again and pinned the blame on him for the failure of his plan, but Black X didn't express any emotion or care whatsoever, much to Clayton's envy. Clayton then dismissed Black X and Black X went back to assigning a new monster for the next job. However they didn't. Because then OTHER Nocturnes started appearing at the same time, as well as other things that blocked their ways for a while. During this, it was this time where "Black X" began to reconsider... Publicity Stunt Pt. 1 Black X then reappeared after coming out of hiding finally when "he" showed up to capture both MoleMask and Neo SquidMask for Clayton. Black X hid for a bit, before then appearing and briefly doing combat with FlamingoMask and summoning out many orbs to fire numerous rounds of lasers at him. As FlamingoMask dealt with the orbs some more, Black X then just captured the two Shadowbloods with the capsules, then transporting back to Topaz Industries, having gotten what was needed. Publicity Stunt Pt. 2 Black X then acted as guard for Neo SquidMask's and MoleMask's energy barrier cages, standing beside quietly for most of the time. Soon then FlamingoMask and Ayame appeared and the former did combat with Black X as Ayame went to disable the energy barrier cages. Black X then fired many laser rounds from the blaster rifle at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask used Flamingo Chop against Black X. Black X then summoned out many orbs at FlamingoMask, firing out many lasers at him, though this time FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam across them all, destroying them in one swipe. Black X then turned invisible and then reappeared and tackled FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask and Black X wrestled some more, to which Black X then started firing many X-Blasts against FlamingoMask. Having had enough of this, FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Punch against Black X, sending Black X against a few walls and cracking his visor. FlamingoMask then fired out his Flamingo Beam against Black X, seemingly destroying him. However as smoke filled the air and then cleared, Black X was nowhere to be seen. However Black X then returned following Clayton F. Topaz's defeat. Clayton then began shift his anger to Black X, questioning why wasn't he there to help him when he needed it, called him useless piece of junk, especially irritated on how Black X did nothing but fail him so far. However Black X then grabbed Clayton by the throat, telling him that "he" (Black X) that the feeling was mutual. Black X then rant about how much of a waste Clayton was and only stuck around with him because he believed he would come in use someday. Black X then said that was a mistake on his part. Black X then threw Clayton against a wall. At that moment, FlamingoMask then came in----to which Black X then flew up and planted a bomb down on the ground, then fled. As the bomb went off near the two, FlamingoMask got prepared---as for Clayton F. Topaz, he tried to flee, only for the bomb to then explode, killing him and destroying Topaz Industries with him. However FlamingoMask did survive and flew off. Black X saw this happen and then dispatched someone to take him out of the skies... Black X's Secret Later on, when FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, PuppetMask and MoleMask went to go find Black X, Black X hid amongst the trees, watching and scanning their every moves before then finally acting. When the three (minus MoleMask) approached the bridge, Black X then appeared in front of them and began to aim his gun at them. When FlyMask also approached behind them, FlyMask then threw some of her Fly Grenades at the bridge and Black X summoned his orbs, destroying the bridge. Luckily, FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and PuppetMask were able to avoid in time. Black X then landed down next to FlamingoMask and then fought him off once more. Only for FlamingoMask to then perform Flamingo Dive against him. Black X then summoned out some orbs to fire their lasers at Neo SquidMask, to which Neo SquidMask then hid into his Shadow Zone. PuppetMask then destroyed the orbs with his Puppet Blast. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Punch against Black X's chest, causing Black X intense damage. It only got worse when FlyMask then sprayed out her acid shower, intending to hit PuppetMask and FlamingoMask, only they got out of the way in time and hit Black X instead. As the acid began to corrode Black X's armor---PuppetMask then called Black X "old man". Black X then stood, visor finally cracking and tore through the metallic armor---revealing her''self to actually be '''ChameleonMask'. ChameleonMask then whipped her tongue against FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and PuppetMask, punching them all down. ChameleonMask then resumed fighting of FlamingoMask, smacking her nunchucks against him. FlamingoMask and ChameleonMask then dueled each other with their weapons. ChameleonMask then kicked FlamingoMask in the groin, sending him down for a bit. However then MoleMask came bursting out of the ground, sending her flying back. ChameleonMask then fought off MoleMask, Neo SquidMask and FlamingoMask some more, before then camouflage and seemingly vanished. However she actually hid out on one of the highest trees. As FlamingoMask's group left, ChameleonMask spoke with FlyMask and refused to go down in just one fight; ChameleonMask then followed FlamingoMask's group... Sagiri's Inside Story Keeping her word, ChameleonMask then decided to strike back against FlamingoMask and his group by stealing the precious but deadly Nebuse Diamond that was meant to be guarded by him. She realized though that even with her excellent espionage skills, that she would need to set up a diversion, so she then created a syringe for FlyMask to inject into one of FlamingoMask's friends, with the intent on turning them into a giant monster. She then let FlyMask off and do her part of the operation, while ChameleonMask herself went over to do her part. Once she soon reported back to FlyMask, she was a bit disappointed that FlyMask didn't get inside of FlamingoMask but was instead inside of Sagiri, she decided to carry on with it anyways, telling FlyMask to go ahead and sabotage Sagiri from within. She then signed out. As FlyMask controlled Giant Sagiri, ChameleonMask carried on with her part of the operation, going to the Field Museum in Chicago and used her camouflage to sneak in, then taking the diamond for herself. She made one flaw however, as the security cameras were still operation during the first few seconds of her takeovr. She fixed this however by then disabling the cameras. ChameleonMask then disguised herself as Inspector Cypher and returned to FlyMask, pretending to arrest her in her guise. She managed to trick FlamingoMask by doing this. ChameleonMask then drove herself and FlyMask back to their hideout, their first part of their strategy accomplished. The Curse of the Nebuse Diamond Later on, ChameleonMask spoke to CobraMask on about her mission progress. She had also something else to show him, and that was her army of Shadelinqs, that she had obtained to become the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods's main source of footsoldiers. CobraMask was pleased, but then requested that she and FlyMask return soon and quickly dispose of Chicago with the Nebuse Diamond, by creating a major earthquake to make it sink down below the Earth. ChameleonMask agreed to do so, and then signed out. When FlyMask reported to her that FlamingoMask and his "cronies" were coming, ChameleonMask then ordered everyone (FlyMask and the Shadelinqs) to attack, herself included. ChameleonMask mainly guarded over the Nebuse Diamond, but following the defeat of FlyMask by the hands of PlagueMask, ChameleonMask then went over to quickly dispatch him, taking on the form of FlamingoMask. She tried to trick him into leaving with her, and was about to take PlagueMask out while still in her FlamingoMask disguise, but then the real FlamingoMask appeared, blowing her cover. ChameleonMask then smacked her tongue against the two, before then taking off again, heading back to her Nebuse Diamond. FlamingoMask and PlagueMask then went over to get the Nebuse Diamond from her, to which ChameleonMask then shook the place, using the Nebuse Diamond to shake them off course. It was notably more stronger than the last earthquake. ChameleonMask then taunted the two to get closer, while she still held the diamond. FlamingoMask then created a distraction to her as PlagueMask teleported to grab the diamond away from her while she was distracted; and FlamingoMask began to sing Karma Chaemeleon, which really was distracting and confusing to ChameleonMask, as she was expecting him to put a fight, especially since they made it this far. PlagueMask then conked ChameleonMask in the back of the head with his sycthe, hitting ChameleonMask hard on the head. As she was staggering back, PlagueMask then grabbed the diamond. ChameleonMask then got defensive and lashed out her tongue to grab the diamond back. When that didn't work, she then fired out her Chameleon Buster Ray against the two, hitting them hard and sending them sweeping off their feet. ChameleonMask got out her nunchucks and did battle with them, only for FlamingoMask to fire his Flamingo Beam at her, followed up by PlagueMask slashing at her with his scythe. ChameleonMask then camouflaged, and reappeared in the disguise of PlagueMask, if only to throw them off. ChameleonMask then fired another round of her Chameleon Buster Ray at them, sending the two down to the ground. ChameleonMask then changed back into her main form and tried to snatch the diamond back, only for PlagueMask to bolt back up and send out some poisonous fog at her, causing her to roll over and cough a lot. Once the fog cleared, ChameleonMask then got back up and wielded up her nunchucks, spinning them around and then leaping up, diving down against the two and destroying two of PlagueMask's skeletons. ChameleonMask then taunted PlagueMask, before then FlamingoMask fired his Maximum Flamingo Beam against her, and PlagueMask sent out a bigger skeleton to smackdown against her. ChameleonMask then got back up, getting tired of this, then shout out her tongue and wrapped it around FlamingoMask's neck, choking him. ChameleonMask threatened to kill him if she didn't get the diamond in time, and FlamingoMask began to suffocate. PlagueMask then hurled his scythe towards ChameleonMask's tongue, to which she then reeled her tongue back, not wanting to get it cut off. In retalition, she then fired out her Chameleon Buster Ray out again, doing damage against FlamingoMask and PlagueMask. The entire operation then was undermined however when PlagueMask then shook the Nebuse Diamond, knowing that it would be risky, but then shook ChameleonMask, to which FlamingoMask then gathered up a lot of light energy within his feet and then kicked against her, sending ChameleonMask flying outside and defeating her. Meanwhile, her base was destroyed by Neo SquidMask's thunderstorm attack. Having lost the diamond and out of energy, ChameleonMask then fled the scene. A Hollow Epilogue of Sorts ChameleonMask later reappeared back with FlyMask at the Shadowland Cave, where there they were greeted by their superior CobraMask. ChameleonMask reported to CobraMask that she had failed, but still had her army of Shadelinqs for him. After CobraMask explained his condition, FlyMask and ChameleonMask were then allowed inside of the Shadowland Cave, where they were reunited with the other members and presented them the Shadelinqs. Flamingo Squadron Eliminated? ChameleonMask reappeared in the RP where she and KumoMask were aware of Neo SquidMask searching for ScorpionMask, so she, RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask then devised a plan to trap Neo SquidMask. ChameleonMask managed to lure Neo SquidMask to their trap by changing her form to look like ScorpionMask, only then to reveal herself to Neo SquidMask and then kicked him into the pit. ChameleonMask soon then observed RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask some more, before then taking off. Later on, everyone else but her and CobraMask departed, ChameleonMask then went over to CobraMask and informed him that FlamingoMask was out to Africa, as she found out herself. However, ChameleonMask devised a plan already to dispatch him, so she recruited the feared HydraMask to take him down. CobraMask liked this plan and then soon she was dismissed. Ghostly Activity ChameleonMask briefly reappeared to recruit GhostMask to the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods, taking HyenaMask along with her. There she was oddly stoic still, unfazed by the ghosts around her. She also did not partake in the fight against Hollow Discidia, observing and seeing GhostMask's skill. Following the end of their brief fight; ChameleonMask definitely was impressed and then brought GhostMask and HyenaMask back to the Shadowland Cave. New Allies & Foes ChameleonMask appeared in the RP where she was seen greeting CobraMask back to the Shadowland Cave, talking to him on how the mission went. ChameleonMask then was notified by HydraMask, who then revealed that the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters was planning to conquer Europe. She also revealed that IbisMask had joined Robo Garrison led by Robo Lass. ChameleonMask liked the sound of this, seeing a potential alliance there and wanted to use it for all their worth, so she approved of HydraMask's strategy. Before HydraMask left, she (HydraMask) stated that she would focus her efforts to eliminate Robo Garrison. ChameleonMask understood and then soon also left. SaberMask vs. ScorpionMask ChameleonMask was one of the audience members and appeared to cheer on ScorpionMask. The Race for the Cure; Out From the Skies is the Terror Bird!! ChameleonMask appeared near the end of the RP where she along with RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask watched as CobraMask repeatedly banged his head against a wall. She also looked on as BearMask entered in. She was soon dismissed along with everyone else. Scare Tactics ChameleonMask later assisted GhostMask as part of his strategy to break down Flamingo Squadron by taking on the form of a mailman to deliver a letter to get them trapped into GhostMask's haunted house. As the mailman, ChameleonMask then delivered the letter at the Flamingo Squadron's base, to which Neo SquidMask got. After observing from afar, ChameleonMask then went into the woods and returned to her normal form, everything was going to according to plan. HydraMask Attacks ChameleonMask briefly appeared in the RP towards the end where she contacted HydraMask through her comlink. Upon hearing the status of HydraMask's mission, she congratulated HydraMask for defeating IbisMask. ChameleonMask then told her to keep up the good work and then signed out. Abilities & Arsenal ChameleonMask= ChameleonMask's true and default form. * Camouflage: ChameleonMask's skin is able to blend in within her environment that way to make her hard to see. When in use, ChameleonMask is practically invisible. * Disguise: ChameleonMask's most notable power and a self-proclaimed master of disguise; ChameleonMask can take on the appearance and form of anyone she encounters with no flaws, similar to BunnyMask. Unlike BunnyMask's shape-shifting power though, hers is more "organic". * Voice Mimicry: To go along with her already excellent shape-shifting abilities, ChameleonMask can also perfectly mimic and imitate others voices, be it on or off disguise. * Prehensile Tongue: ChameleonMask can flick out her tongue and stretch it out and use it like a whip. It is very hard and durable, and as a secondary usage of acting like a club to bash/punch at others with. Her tongue is also strong enough to choke and constrict against her opponents, as demonstrated when she was able to choke FlamingoMask by the neck by just using her tongue. * Chameleon Buster Ray: ChameleonMask can fire out a four green-colored energy blasts from her mouth all at once at rapid speeds. They are very powerful and explosive, being at missile strength. * Sais: ChameleonMask is also armed with a pair of sais that she can use for battle. * Genius Intellect: ChameleonMask is very intelligent, being very skilled with espionage and commanding, being very strategic and tricky. This also helped in due to her experience. * Nunchucks: ChameleonMask's signature weapon; ChameleonMask is equipped with a pair of her own nunchucks that she can use to bash and pummel her opponents with. * Enhanced Agility: ChameleonMask has enhanced agility; being able to dodge attacks effortlessly, perform many gymnastic moves and move about very swiftly. * Regeneration: ChameleonMask has regeneration; being able to hear from her wounds quickly. * Decelerated Aging: ChameleonMask appears to have decelerated aging; as in only 200 years or less she still only appears/acts in her late 20's. * Martial Arts: ChameleonMask is highly skilled in martial arts; often relying on melee instead of beams or energy attacks for most of her fighting. When using her fists alone, she is able to bring down many opponents all at once and is the second best at martial arts in the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods, behind only CobraMask. * Enhanced Reflexes: ChameleonMask has enhanced reflexes. * Climbing: ChameleonMask can climb very well, being able to crawl on building walls, hills, mountains and tall trees without a sweat. However unlike FlyMask she cannot hold her grasp forever and constantly needs to move. * Stealth Tactics: ChameleonMask is very stealthy, being able to blend in well and not make a sound. * Extraordinary Jumper: ChameleonMask is able to jump up to high heights. |-|Black X= Prior to being revealed in her true form, ChameleonMask took on the identity and alias of Black X, which she used to trick Clayton F. Topaz and several others and used the robot suit as means for stronger arsenal. It was eventually destroyed however by when FlyMask accidentally sprayed her Acid Shower on it, intent on hitting PuppetMask and FlamingoMask. For the most part, she retained most of her abilities here, though with a few changes... * X-Blasts: As Black X, ChameleonMask could fire an X-shaped energy blast from her helmet. * Orbs: As Black X, ChameleonMask could summon out many mechanical floating orbs that could fire out many lasers and float and hover around. * Capsules: As Black X, ChameleonMask was armed with capsules that she could use to capture her foes. This was used on Neo SquidMask and MoleMask. * Blaster Rifle: As Black X, ChameleonMask was armed with a blaster rifle that she could use to fire out many laser rounds with. * Invisibility: As Black X, ChameleonMask can turn invisible and can disappear and reappear whenever. This was in fact her camouflage ability hidden within. * Monster Contact: As Black X, ChameleonMask can contact and summon other monsters through long distances and can send them in to do work for her or Clayton F. Topaz. The "X" on her face would glow when doing this. * Teleportation: As Black X, ChameleonMask appeared to be able to teleport place to place. * High-Frequency Noise: As Black X, ChameleonMask can make a loud, irritating and glass-shattering high-frequency noise to temporarily distract or deafen her enemies. She can also make a quieter version of the noise when contacting his monsters. * Screen Projection: As Black X, ChameleonMask can project a holographic screen to view any events or messages. * Rocket Boots: As Black X, ChameleonMask was able to fly using her robot suit's rocket boots. * Bomb: As Black X, ChameleonMask was armed with a bomb that she could use to blow up buildings. However it was only used once and was a one-time device, as it was used to blow up Topaz Industries and to kill off Clayton F. Topaz (which it was successful). Weaknesses * Light Energy: ChameleonMask is weak to light energy. Quotes Trivia * ChameleonMask is the first female reptilian-themed Nocturne as well as the the fourth reptilian themed Nocturne to appear in RP (the first was RyuMask, CobraMask and CrocMask). However, she technically would predate CobraMask in this regard unless one doesn't count her time as Black X. * Black X was originally named as just "X'", but it was changed to be a little more specific. * Black X was based off an earlier robot bounty hunter character Gallibon made before known as "'XEL-W19". * Black X was originally set to debut much earlier but was replaced then with Inspector Cypher. * As Black X, ChameleonMask did not speak up until her fourth appearance. * ChameleonMask is the first second-in-command villain of Gallibon the Destroyer's to kill off their leader successfully, something that not even Inconnu could accomplish. * ChameleonMask is the first known member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to not possess the Shadow Manifest technique, but due to her camouflage power, it is not needed anyways. * Prior to being revealed, there were many hints in Black X actually being ChameleonMask, such as Black X's behaviour towards the last few RPs and the fact "he" spoke French fluently when she finally did speak. * Originally her nunchucks were actually going to be CatMask's weapon, but Gallibon the Destroyer felt the nunchucks suited ChameleonMask more. * Her friendship with FlyMask is rather ironic, given that in-real life flies are prey for chameleons. * She is the only member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes so far to not call out her attacks. * ChameleonMask is bisexual. * ChameleonMask was among the first members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to be conceptualized, predating the likes of CobraMask, MouseMask and RaccoonMask even. * Most of the early Brotherhood of Nocturnes members were based off of the seven deadly sins. ChameleonMask was meant to represent envy. * She is one of the oldest members of the group, being around 200 years old, yet oddly appears to be physically and mentally in her late 20's. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Characters Category:Spy Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Unfinished Article Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs